Force of the Fall
by Me-Love Inu1
Summary: She died that day. Drove off the cliff by her enemy. Three years went by and her friends have defeated him, and they've, somewhat, moved on with their lives. What happens when an unexpected trip to a village brings them face to face with someone they thought was no longer living? Does the dead really stay dead? Or did they never die in the first place? INUKAG SLIGHT AU Rated T
1. Death

_She backed away slowly, daring to steal a glimpse of the land behind her. The terrible part is that it was running out. She glanced at the forms on the other side of the barrier, all beating on the wall trying to get in. Her feet moved swiftly, and she stared at him, his blood red eyes singing with pleasure. He led her closer and closer to the jagged drop off, intent on finally cutting her existence from the world. She wasn't afraid, and she knew his plan. She kept backing up. Her heel scuffed over the side of the cliff, and she turned her head towards her friends and smiled. Letting gravity take her, she went backwards off the cliff._

It had started as a normal day, an argument, which led to a sit boy, and then a small lunch. The group was sitting together, Kagome and Inuyasha still clearly upset with one another. Miroku and Sango were having idle chit-chat, trying to break the tension. The small group was sitting near a tall cliff, crystal blue water flowing underneath. It was spring and wild-life flourished, the birds giving serenity to the few who listened. It was completely normal.

As soon as the beautiful day had come, it had gone, when purple clouds covered the sky, sending the group to their feet.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, looking around the now barren landscape, silver hair flinging behind his back as he spun.

"Hello again Inuyasha…" Naraku was hidden in the clouds of Miasma and Inuyasha and the group were searching the skies for him.

"Where is that bastard?!" Inuyasha growled out lowly, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga.

Everyone had their weapons out, still looking for Naraku.

Kagome stiffened as she picked up the aura of a jewel shard, and a big shard at that.

"Inuyasha, he's got a jewel shard, and it's a big one." He growled again, searching the sky for a little movement.

The miasma was slowly starting to clear and Inuyasha could make out a figure.

"Naraku! What do you want?!" Kagome yelled from behind him.

_'stupid girl! is she trying to kill herself?" _

Naraku laughed casually.

"Well, for your information, I'm only here to drop something off for your dear Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled and, to his surprise, so did Kagome.

Naraku's hands came out from behind his back slowly, A red fabric fell from them, fluttering towards Inuyasha.

As it got closer he could see what it was.

_'A priestess kimono? its ripped and covered in blood.'_

Inuyasha inhaled, trying to find a scent to it.

His heart dropped.

_'no'_

"What did you do to her Naraku!" Kagome yelled out, walking up to Inuyasha's side, grabbing his arm lightly.

"I ran out of use for her."

Inuyasha's mind whirled.

"Ran out of use?" he mumbled, angrily.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and let his arm go.

"Y-You BASTARD!" He yelled and charged for Naraku.

Naraku dodged him and released miasma, forcing Inuyasha to cover his nose and retreat.

Before he could attack again, Naraku's body sent out a flare of light, making him shield his eyes.

When the light faded, Inuyasha was faced with a terrible sight. Naraku had cornered Kagome, a cliff behind her and field for miles.

"Kagome!" He ran for her but was thrown back by a force field.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo beat on the force field as Inuyasha slashed at it with red tetsusaiga.

"Dammit! It won't cut through!" Inuyasha looked on worriedly at Kagome.

Naraku led her closer and closer to the edge of the cliff as the group watched on, unable to help her.

As Kagome's foot scraped the edge of the cliff, she looked at the group and smiled slightly. She quickly looked at Inuyasha and smiled even wider, mouthing "I love you" before falling into the deep waters below.

The barrier fell as she fell, and Naraku vanished along with it.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, running for the cliff side. He glanced over the edge for a second and plunged in after her. Inuyasha swam down the stream searching the water, and sniffing here and there for a trace of her scent.

There was none. She was gone.

* * *

Hey, um so this was in my documents, I Remember the plan I had for this, so I think it will be a regularly updated story. As for savior of mine I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. Ok well, review please and tell me if I should continue this story.


	2. Alive?

Three years later

Inuyasha sat quietly in front of his own small hut, set back from the village, watching Shippo go through all his tools to make sure there wasn't any damage.

"Uncle Yasha! Uncle Yasha!"

Inuyahsa's ears twitched as he heard Yuki and Ayuka call for him.

They broke through the tree line, carrying a small bucket.

"Uncle Yasha look what we found!" The girls dumped the contents of the bucket on the ground, worms and twigs and dirt along with, was that an arrowhead?

"Good job girls, what do you want to do with it?" Ayuka giggled and set a worm on an unsuspecting Shippo.

"AGH!" Shippo screamed and plucked the worm off his head.

The twins girls giggled.

"I got you Shippo-chan!" Ayuka laughed.

Shippo growled playfully and started to chase the girls with the worm.

Inuyasha smiled lightly at their antics.

'Oh Kagome, how I wish you could experience this with me'

It was midday when Shippo had stopped chasing the twins, and Miroku and Sango had walked up the small path to Inuyasha's hut. Ai, their newest addition,was strapped to Sango's back, and Miroku carried a container filled with rice and pork for Inuyasha.

"Hey guys!" Shippo called out, loudly.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins yelled in unison, running to their parents.

"Miroku picked up both girls with ease and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Thanks for watching them today." Miroku smiled and offered him the meal.

"Here's lunch for you and Shippo."

Inuyasha took it, and nodded his welcome.

"Anytime you need the kids gone I'll be here, ain't got nothing else to do."

Miroku and Sango smiled.

"Well Inuyasha, we're having dinner at the hut tonight so if you want to come feel free." Sango smiled again.

"Sure thing Sango." Everyone said their goodbyes and then it was just Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Cmon runt, let's eat."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha rose quickly, the urgency in Rin's voice slightly alarming.

"What's wrong?" Did something happen to Shippo on his way to the village? Was one of the twins hurt?

"There's a large demon about 4 villages over, and Kaede fears that if we don't get someone to help defeat it, it will come here in no time."

Inuyasha sighed. No one was hurt, yet.

"Alright, I'm assuming Kaede wants me to go?" Rin smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha sighed slightly.

"When does she want me to go?" Rin thought for a moment.

"I believe she said as soon as possible." Rin smiled at her conclusion.

Inuyasha reached inside the hut doors and grabbed his Tetsusaiga and pointed Rin in the direction of the village.

"Lead the way, kid."

Rin skipped playfully down the path as Inuyasha followed behind.

* * *

"How bad do you think it'll be Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, holding onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I don't know, runt, hopefully there won't be too many casualties." Inuyasha ran towards the village, about another half a days run **away.**

~~~~ at the village

"INUYASHA COMING TOWARDS YOU." Shippo yelled, warning Inuyasha of the tail of the lizard demon that was swung towards him. Inuyasha easily dodged it, but wasn't prepared when it shot a barb at him, which impaled his stomach.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled, falling to the ground.

"Are you okay, sir?" The headman of the village asked. Inuyasha grunted in response. He grabbed the barb and pulled it out with a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm gonna kill this bastard."

Inuyasha charged at the beast and raised his sword, but before he could send the wind scar straight through its stomach, a purifying arrow soared through the sky and impaled the creature in its forehead, purifying the beast and turning it into ash.

Inuyasha looked around for the priestess that shot it.

His breath hitches in his throat. There on a nearby cliff was a tall, slim girl, with hair chopped to sit on her shoulders. She was wearing a soft green kimono that fell to her knees with one sleeve missing. Inuyasha blinked a few times. It couldn't possibly be.

There was no way in hell. She was dead.

But Inuyasha could tell. Kagome was indeed alive.

* * *

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 18 years old and currently alone in the feudal era. According to my friends, I died three years ago. I agree, it did look like that. I fell off a cliff for gods sake. At least the water was deep. I flowed down the river for miles until a priest found me. He took me in and trained me, and I learned to harness my powers, control them. Recently I've been going around killing demons with my new friend Renege, a very skilled slayer. Sure I do miss my old friends, but I think it's better that they believe that I'm no longer walking this earth. I can see now how many burdens I put on their shoulders. They're better off without me. That doesn't mean I haven't spied on them, oh no far from it. I can get away with it too. I cut my hair short, it sits on my shoulders now, and I style it different, my training kimono shaping my body differently. I hid my face behind a large hat and would walk through the village from time to time, hiding my scent and my aura. They were happy. Miroku and Sango had three kids and Inuyasha and Shippo lives together, like awkward brothers, or dare I say, like father and son. Inuyasha. God I miss him. I spied on him the most, being extremely careful, making sure I put up a masking barrier so he couldn't sense or smell me. Eventually I had to distance myself from them. I met Renege and we've been traveling around Japan. Today we were traveling to a village being plagued by a lizard demon. I hope nothing goes wrong. Ugh who am I kidding

something always goes wrong.

* * *

When we arrived at the scene the first thing I noticed is that he was there.

"Shit! Renege, we can't be here." Renege ignored me and led me up to a cliff.

I watched as Inuyasha fought the lizard, memories and feeling from three years ago resurfacing. I watched on, and my breath hitched in my throat as Inuyasha is impaled in the stomach. I was enraged. I loaded my bow and focused the energy into it. I released it and hit the lizard dead in the forehead. He exploded into ash.

Inuyasha looked towards me, eyes wide.

He stared at me and I stared back. I could tell he recognized me.

"Kagome..." He mouthed before the loss of blood and shock of seeing me caused him to pass out.

"Shit." I said.

* * *

Ok so this is chapter two I guess... In actually pretty excited for this story XD well next chapter is gonna be pretty crazy. Well... Please review!

~Melove


	3. Why?

"Kagome..." He mouthed before the loss of blood and shock of seeing me caused him to pass out.

"Shit." I said.

Two women stood on a cliff side, one tall and slim with short raven hair, and a slightly shorter woman, with light brown long hair. They watched as a hanyou passed out after noticing the dark haired girl. Renege laughed at the boy passing out.

"What a lightweight, passing out from such a small wound." Kagome growled under her breath and turned towards Renege.

"Shut the hell up, Renege, he thinks I'm dead. He has a right to be shocked." Renege laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yea whatever." Kagome took off at a steady run down the path to the ground. She slowly approached Inuyasha, Shippo and the headman leaning over him.

"Move out of the way, let me look at him." Shippo and the headman sat back as Kagome kneeled down to check on him.

LK-K-Kagome?" Shippo stuttered out. She was dead, Wasn't she?

"Not now Shippo." She said quickly, checking Inuyasha's pulse and then standing to face the headman.

"do you have an empty clean hut where I can patch his wounds?" The headman nodded.

"Sure right this way." Kagome and Renege lifted Inuyasha by the arms and drug him to the hut. Once Inuyasha was placed in a mat inside the hut, the headman handed Kagome bandages.

"Kagome I'm gonna go check on everyone else, ok?" Renege set her hand gently on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked towards the girl and smiled a thanks. Shippo walked into the hut then, staring at Kagome in a cautious way, as if she'd disappear. Renege and the headman left, leaving Kagome and Shippo, along with the unconscious Inuyasha.

"Kagome...? You're alive?" Shippo asked quietly, tears welling in his eyes. She nodded slowly, wrapping Inuyasha's wounds with precision. She finished quickly and turned to face Shippo.

"Yes I'm alive. I expect you have questions?" Shippo nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"Why didn't you let us know you were ok?" Kagome looked away at this moment. "I guess, I guess it was because I had finally seen how much I had put on all your shoulders, constantly in peril, and I realized that if you thought I was gone, you would be better off without me. And you are." Shippo shook his head viciously.

"No. We aren't. Kagome do you know how much we cried? How much I cried? How much he cried?" Shippo questioned, motioning towards Inuyasha. Kagome looked at her knees, ashamed.

"Inuyasha was devastated." Kagome continued to stare at her knees, a few tears dripping onto them.

"We were worse with out you." With that said, Shippo got up and left the hut. Kagome's emotional damn broke as she burst into tears. Why hadn't she put this into perspective? Had she become so selfish to not see how much they were hurting?

"I'm the worst." She cried.

"No you're not." Kagome stiffened. Oh no. She lifted her head up slowly to see Inuyasha's golden eyes staring at her.

"You ain't the worst. Sure, you've made bad decisions, but that don't mean that you're the worst." Kagome smiled weakly.

"I bet you want an explanation?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Damn straight I want an explanation. What the hell happened to you? I searched for a year! You were just gone. Why didn't you come find us?" Kagome sighed heavily.

"I-I just couldn't. I realized that I was a burden to all of you, the biggest burden to you. You always had to save me and, I realized that by me always getting myself into bad things, I was putting your lives at risk, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I stayed away." Inuyasha looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"Do you even know how big a burden you put on me by doing that?" Kagome teared up again.

"I was so... So broken. I cried, really cried, I even thought about ending my own life to be with you. I blamed myself, for not being able to protect you." Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Youu have no idea how bad I felt, how bad I missed you. Don't you ever do anything like that again." Kagome slowly let her self melt into Inuyasha, all thoughts flying out the window.

"I love you too much to have to lose you again Kagome."

sorry if it's shitty .-. I kept making new documents and pasting it and I screwed up and had all these words and like settings in front of it which was why I deleted chapter 3. But here's the fixed chapter ^.^


End file.
